1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a versatile ornamental board usable as various kitchen utensils, which not only decorates a kitchen but also serves as various kitchen utensils, such as a cheese cutting board, a teapot board, a noodle gauge, a standing party tray and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a known ornamental board wherein a ceramic body is coated with an ornamental glaze layer and has a hanging member provided in an upper portion of the board. The conventional ornamental board is designed for use as not only an ornament in a kitchen but also a cheese cutting board or a teapot board. However, the use of this ornamental board as a kitchen utensil is limited only to the use as a cheese cutting board or a teapot board. Therefore, the ornamental board is not widely used.